mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokiko Fuuma
“Until Master comes of age, the Fuuma family assets are under my management.” —Tokiko Fuuma is one of the major characters introduced in the ''Kaiju World'' ''War'' movies as the older half-sister of Part 1's protagonist Kotarou Fuuma. Appearance Tokiko is beautiful fairly-heighted woman with sky-blue eyes and black hair. As a stewardess, she wears a black business suit. Background Upon her birth, she was adopted by the family that had served as stewards of the Fuuma family for generations, and is a talented woman that is very skilled with her family's heirloom ability: Evil Eye. When the Fuuma family was on the brink of destruction due to their war with the Taimanin, despite only being 11 at the time, she was able to make the protagonist into the next head, become his guardian, and keep the family alive. She regards the restoration of the Fuuma family and its head as her mission. Kaiju World War Part 1 She is a teacher in the Gosha Academy. Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War Part 2 Personality She is a very noble Taimanin whose only major concern is the restoration of the Fuuma clan after it was devastated many years ago. She shows deep caring for her half-brother Kotarou for she wants him to succeed as the new head of the family. Relationships Kotaro Fuuma As his half-sister, Tokiko has supported Kotaro in his endeavors ever since the beginner. Though she is the most skilled in the family and fills in his position while he is in training, she calls him "master." Abilities * Kunai Mastering – She is praised as the Fuuma family's strongest kunai user, and her close-combat ability is the greatest in the Taimanin. Tokiko is already a kunai master, but through her ethereal body's power, she is even able to do things like always hitting her mark, even if it's one she can't see, or changing the trajectory of a kunai after she's thrown it. Using kunai, she is also able to destroy her opponents' center of gravity in order to ward off any attack. * Magi Physiology – As a Magi, her body has a natural function that allows Mana or chi to flow in her with little to no problem. ** Chi Mastering – Tokiko is able to fully harness the chi energy within her. * Evil Eye – With her unique Evil Eye ability inherited throughout the Fuuma clan, by closing her eyes, she is able to access her hidden eye, allowing her to see anywhere, access locations and collect information from sources. Attacks * – Evil Eye "Clairvoyance" Tokiko's } allows her to separate her vision from her physical body and send it off to wherever she may choose, allowing her to essentially sneak into any location. Unlike other evil eyes, it's when her eyes are closed that she is able to activate her ability. Also, while her ability is in effect, by simply having her sight touch books, computers and so on, she can read the information contained within. Although Tokiko herself doesn't seem to notice it, according to Kotarou, the Evil Eye "Clairvoyance" is what is called an astral projection ability. At any rate, Tokiko is able to make use of her "Clairvoyance" to see a person's "center of gravity" something only a master of close combat is generally able to do. Quotes * * * (While using her signature attack) Gallery Character Art Tokiko_Fuuma_Render.png|Rendered character art Portraits Tokiko_Fuuma_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Tokiko_Fuuma.jpg|Tokiko as a stewardess Trivia Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Taimanin Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Fuuma Clan Category:Kaiju users